Why Me?
by jully123
Summary: He had crossed the point of feeling the pain any more. Death was imminent and a release he yearned for. As he waited the chance to see his loved ones the chance did not come. Fate still had plans for him yet. LOTRHP crosover. rewrite in progress


**Why Me?**

**Prologue**

So the battle had been fought. The innocent lives lost were too many to count. The deatheaters had been brought down along with their cruel and twisted master. Now it was finally over this battle. The wizarding world's hero laid on the bloody battlefield his life's blood spilling forth he did not care to staunch the flow.

He knew he would not live to see the morrow nor to see the smiling happy relived faces as they celebrated the end of the reign of terror and mourned the loss of all the loved ones. No medi-wizard or witch could save him.

He closed his eyes and thought about the lives lost, the ones that meant most to him. His family, his friends, and his love all lost to the treachery of the dark one's reign of terror. Tears fell from his emerald green eyes. He welcomed the darkness soon to come if only for the knowledge that 'he' had been defeated and that he would be again with his loved ones.

As he heard shouting come near, the survivors coming to search for others, he took his last shuttering breath of this world and opened his eyes no more.

They found his body not long after and they cried for their liberator. They gathered his body along with the others and they were put to rest properly. He had been placed in a place of honor for his heroic deeds. It was now a time of sorrow and merriment.

Chapter 1: The Fates Task 

The lights were blinding as they surrounded the soul that had been received. The angels could see the grief and the pain that filled this one. They knew of his accomplishments and of his sorrows. They wept for they knew he could not come to their realm of peace and love yet for the fates had set another task for this poor heart to fulfill.

They looked upon his face as the body came into focus. They now knew he had been lain to rest properly. He looked almost peaceful now. He was dressed in flowing white robes cinched together with a gold sash. The scar on his forehead was no more as was all other blemishes.

His eyes seemed to flutter for a moment but they stayed closed as they would until he was brought before the fates. The head angel stepped forward and cradled the young boy's body as if he were a small child then extended her magnificent wings and took flight to where he was to be taken.

The doors to the arch flowed open. She flew to the bright and glorious circle of pillars where the Fates resided. One of the others flew ahead to open the doors for her as she ascended to the steps.

The soul was placed on a high table in the middle of the room for all to see. They looked on this hero and some felt pity for what they must now do to the long-suffering warrior but they knew it must be done for the fates of old had bade it to be.

There were seven fates in all four female and three male. They spoke together the words of awakening as the head angel, named Angelus, stepped back away from the young man. His eyelids fluttered again then opened as the world around him came into focus. His heart jerked for he knew he was not with his loved ones just yet.

He felt that he was on a table of some sort but he was not panicked he could feel the eyes watching him. He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. On one side he saw a red cherry wood table and behind that was seated seven people and they all looked at him with eyes of resignation. On the other side of the room he saw what would appear to be an angel behind her he saw an archway that led into a valley. The room seemed to have no ceiling instead he saw the same warm and mysterious glow that seemed to come from everywhere and anywhere all at once.

He looked back and fixed his eyes upon the seven before him. The woman in the middle spoke first. "You are probably wondering what is going on and we are her to tell you." The others nodded. He settled back into a comfortable position on the table and waited for the explanation.

She wetted her lips before continuing. "The prophecy depicted by the fates of long passed said this,

'The warrior shall have faced great peril and have lost all he holds dear to the dark lord of the realm of separated magicks.

When he finally defeats this dark and evil force know that his quest is not yet at its end.

It has been seen that he will save another place, a place known as the realm of mixed magicks.

This world may need him far more then they may know.

But he will be reluctant to help for now he craves the peace and the presence of his loved ones.

Know that his presence will be necessary for the future of that realm.'"

Harry stared ahead of himself as the words of the fate echoed in his mind. He would not be joining his loved ones as he thought. He felt sadness then the long forgotten and held back tears fell. He felt anger through these tears. He looked up to the people before him with a sour expression despite the tears that fell down his face.

He wanted to yell to scream and stamp his feet while yelling at the top of his lungs how unfair it all was. Why couldn't they pick on someone else? Wasn't what he had done enough? Apparently not. He held down these desires and took in a big calming breath.

It was true he was reluctant to do it but he knew he must because he would probably not get out of it one-way or another. He wiped the tears from his eyes then set sight upon the one that had first spoken to him.

She did not speak though; it was the male sitting next to her that spoke. "We know what we ask of you is much but know that we won't send you in unprepared. You will still have the knowledge and power you have now though all will not be the same. You will no longer need the aid of your wand for the magic in the realm you are to be sent to will help to boost your own magic without the aid of your wand. We shall also give you the basic knowledge one needs to survive in this realm. We advise you to tread lightly as the world is as dangerous as it is beautiful." Harry nodded in understanding as he looked at them with a neutral face.

Another female different from the one before started to speak, "Though we can not tell you what you must do know that the fates hand guides you along your journey and that we will not lead you astray."

Then they all started chanting the words of decision. "The fates of long forgotten have set their words and we shall now follow them. So was it written, so shall it be done." The world seemed to dim around him as he was whisked off to wherever they decided to leave him.

He rolled over and curled into a small ball when he felt the sun's rays shining down on his face. He felt happy content and he did not want to move just yet. Then suddenly the memories rushed back of what had happened only his despair and sadness seemed to have dimmed somewhat as if a long time had passed and he had had time to heal.

He sat up and looked around something was of everything seemed way to big for some reason. He looked down at his hands and took a harp breath at the sight he saw his hands looked like those that would belong on a child. He quickly looked over himself and confirmed it. They had turned him into a child for some odd unthinkable reason.

He crawled toward a lake he had spotted off to the side after he had picked up the things that had been situated around him obviously things he would need for his task that had been given to him by the fates.

End Chapter 1

**An: I'm rewriting this story hopefully this version is better. Please review and make comments. Also I need someone who is a lord of the rings fic writer to offer their help. Unfortunately I have not read the series and I do not have the books so I can't look up everything to make sure I'm right. So even if I were wrong would someone please tell me when I got something wrong? **


End file.
